A Romeo and Juliet story
by endlessly
Summary: [Something Shakespearish..I've changed the title] The regulars have to star in the romantic play R&J. Do they even know how to act? MomoxRyo, KawaxFuji, slight Golden pair, InuixKai and TezuxOC other pairings later..
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first fic, so constructive critizism are welcomed

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. It belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started as a usual day for Ryoma. Yet again had his alarmclock failed to wake him up, and he was – yet again – late for morning practice.

'_I wonder how many laps I'll have to run today' _he thought while running towards the school_ 'It'll depend on his mood, definitely on his mood... Let's see... 20 if his normal, 50 if someone is starting to piss him off or a 100 if something's really ticking him off'_

Ryoma finally reached his school and tried to sneak into the courts when;

"ECHIZEN!!!"

Let's just say it didn't work.

--------------------------------------------------

When morning practice was over, Ryoma and the rest of the regulars headed towards the club house to change to their uniforms.

"Aaahh... Practice today was really hard, right Echizen" said Momoshiro while he pulled off his regular's jacket.

Ryoma turned his back against him and pretended he didn't hear what Momoshiro had said.

"Keh... Stupid brat" Momoshiro turned his back to the first year and continued to undress.

"Ohh, is Ochibi and Momo having a fight?" Ryoma heard as someone slung an arm around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Eiji-senpai, please don't cling on me when I'm changing"

"What's wrong? Oh... Don't tell me... You're shy ochibi?" Eiji released Ryoma and laughed.

"I-I'm not shy senpai I- "

"Mah, Echizen. I would never have thought of you as shy" Fuji smiled, but his smile was a little wider, making a shiver run down Ryomas back.

"Let's see..." Inui had dragged his notebook out from nowhere and were now writing in a nearly impossible speed. "Echizen has a weak spot for being touched while changing. Is it maybe because Eiji's a boy? Is it possible that Ryoma have something against other men doing so…" Inui let the question drag out while he continued to write in his notebook, failing to sense the change in the club house.

But Ryoma noticed it. There was an awkward silence and when he turned to look at his teammates he was met with cold stares.

"O-oi!! Don't believe him just like that" Ryoma almost shouted frantically. "I have absolutely nothing against homosexuals, I actually.." he quickly side glanced towards Momoshiro's direction before he fell silent and turned his back against the rest of the team to continue changing.

The silence was suddenly broken with a loud banging on the door.

"Ryuuzaki here. I have an important message for you, so I'm coming in".

Ryuuzaki opened the door and looked at the regulars.

"Everyone here? Good" She looked nervous for some reason. Something that disturbed the regulars a bit, seeing as Ryuuzaki was seldom nervous.

"What is the important message, coach?" Tezuka asked, breaking the silence.

"Well.. I guess I should just say it as it is. You see.. I got a request a few months ago from the Drama Club president. She wanted to use the Tennis Club regulars in a play they were putting up. I, of course, said no, but now I've gotten the same request again, and this time I really can't say no".

The regulars looked dumb founded at their coach.

Finally Momoshiro woke up from his own thoughts "They want us? Why?"

Ryuuzaki laughed a false laugh. "It seems as that the Drama Club president is a big fan of you regulars".

"But, you've already said no. Why did you have to accept this time?" Fuji asked curiously.

Again Ryuuzaki laughed that false laughter making the regulars sweat drop.

"Let's just say that_ stuff_ happened and we now owe the Drama Club a big favour"

"A play nya? That sounds fun nya, ne Oishi?" Eiji smiled a big smile while he jumped up and down.

Oishi merely nodded. He didn't seem too happy about this idea. Nor did Momoshiro.

"This is ridiculous Coach. I'm NOT going to be in a stupid play".

"Calm down Momo" Kawamura gently put an arm on Momoshiros shoulder to calm him down.

"The Drama Club president probably knows about us not being good actors. He has probably given us all small roles".

"It's not like you have any choice anyway" Ryuuzaki kindly informed them "I have already agreed. You're to meet up with Shima-san after school today"

"That's an unusual name" Fuji muttered to himself.

"But what about tennis practice?" Tezuka asked.

"There will unfortunately be no time for tennis practice. The play is going to be showed in a month from now, and you will have to use all your time on the play".

"WHAT???" the regulars cried out in unison.

"No practice for a month?"

"Coach that's way too much..."

"We're tennis players, not actors..."

BANG

The sound of the door slamming shut startled everyone.

"Remember to meet up in the Drama Clubroom after school" Ryuuzaki shouted from outside of the clubhouse.

The regulars were left in the clubroom absorbing everything that had just happened, no one saying a word.

Finally Ryoma broke the silence. "Did she just slam the door?"

Ryoma slowly opened the door to the Drama room. He was late since he had never been in the Drama clubroom before.

He quickly noticed the other regulars staring at him.

"Fssshh.. We have been waiting for you" Kaidoh seemed to be in an even fouler mood than usual.

Ryoma didn't answer, but sat down in the chair beside Inui.

The door opened with a loud bang, making Ryoma jump in the chair. He turned to see who had entered and saw a girl standing there.

She was a little higher than Ryoma and had long blue hair that reached her to her elbows.

She quickly went to the other side of the room and sat down behind the desk.

"Good of you to come"

_Like we had a choice_

"I am Ayane Shima, the president of the Drama Club. It was me who wanted to have you to play in the club's new play".

"Oh… It's a girl" Ryoma heard Kawamura mutter embarrassed.

Fuji raised his hand as if he was were asking permission to speak from a teacher.

"Yes, Fuji-san?"

"I was just wondering what play we were going to perform?"

"Oh, yes. I'll tell you right away". She stood up and went to some drawers that were on the side of the room. She looked around a little bit before she took out a piece of paper.

"We had a vote to see what plays we were going to perform, and it was decided that we are going to play Romeo & Juliet. Now, I believe that everyone here has heard about this play..." She waited a few seconds to see if anyone was going to object, but continued when no one did.

Ryoma didn't like the idea of playing in Romeo & Juliet. He had never understood the meaning of it. And he didn't like tragedies. He never understood why people liked them so much.

'_It's like they WANT to feel miserable'._

"We have also given you roles" Ayane continued.

"If you don't have any objections, I will tell you them now".

Ryoma wanted to go home, but also felt a little curious about which role he was going to have.

"OK, we'll start from the bottom then…Tezuka-san"

Tezuka didn't show any signs of excitement. Not that he ever did.

"You'll play the Prince of Verona"

Ryoma smiled a little. A very fitting role.

"Inui. You're going to play Father Lorenzo"

Some muttering and a little laughter were heard from the other regulars.

"Kikumaru-san. You'll be Mercutio"

Eiji smiled a bright smile and hugged Oishi.

"Oishi-san. You'll be the nurse"

This time Ryoma had difficulties trying to restrain his laughter. It was just TOO funny.

He looked over at Oishi. He didn't seem so very happy about his role, but kept quiet.

It wasn't only Ryoma who had reacted to Oishi's role. Nearly the whole team was in tears or were trying really hard to control their laughter. Even Tezuka's face looked strained.

"I'm sure you'll be fine with the role in no time Oishi-san" Ayane tried to reassure him.

"Then I'll announce the rest of the roles… Kawamura-san, you'll play Mr. Capulet."

Kawamura put a hand behind his head. "I'll do my best Shima-san"

Ayane gave him a big smile before returning her gaze to the paper.

"Fuji-san, you'll be Mrs. Capulet"

Fuji _blushed?_

Ryoma blinked. He _didn't _just see that, did he?

"Kaidoh-san, you'll be Paris"

"Fssshh…"

"And lastly Momoshiro-san, you'll play Romeo".

Utter silence.

"WHAT?" Momoshiro nearly screamed. "I'M gonna play _Romeo_?"

"Yes, I- ehm I mean _**us**_ in the Drama Club thought that you would be perfect for the role as Romeo.

"… Why?" was the only thing Momoshiro could get himself to say.

"Well... You look present"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a theatre saying. It would be stupid to explain it, because then it would loose its meaning."

Momoshiro didn't even bother to think about it. He DID NOT want to play stupid Romeo.

Ryoma tried his best not to fall on the floor. It would ruin his reputation.

'_I wonder who's gonna play Juliet'_

Romeo had to kiss Juliet right?

This reminded him…

"Senpai, which role am I going to play?"

The group quieted down when he spoke, all curious about the freshman's role.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Echizen-kun, I forgot. Let's see... You'll play the role as...

She fell silent.

"What? Which role do I have?"

Ayane blushed furiously. "Now, Echizen-kun, this was not my idea..."

Ryoma got a foul taste in his mouth.

"Just give him the goddamn role" Momoshiro said, still in a bad mood.

"Fine... Well, you'll play the role as Juliet".

Ryoma blinked. "Say that again".

"You're going to play Juliet"

"Oh..." Ryoma wasn't really sure about how he was going to react.

He looked at Inui, who was biting his lip. Ryoma turned and looked at Eiji, Taka and Oishi noticing that all three of them were looking everywhere except at him or at each other.

Ryoma then looked at Kaidoh, who tried to hold his face unaffected, Momoshiro who definitely looked like he REALLY needed to go to the toilet ASAP and finally he looked at Fuji and Tezuka. Who looked right back at him.

Silence…

Then...

"Hehe...Hehehe... Hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!" Momoshiro broke the silence.

"Goddamnit Ryoma, you got an even worse role than me" he managed to say in between laughing.

Momoshiro's laughter triggered over to the other team members and soon after everyone was laughing in one way or another. Some high, like in Momoshiro and Eiji's case, and some more cautiously, like Fuji and Tezuka. Yes, Tezuka WAS indeed laughing.

Ryoma blushed and dragged his cap down to hide his face, when it suddenly hit him.

"Ayane-senpai"

"Yes?"

"Aren't Romeo and Juliet supposed to kiss?"

Suddenly Momoshiro wasn't laughing so much.

----------------------------------------------------------

Eirin: So what do you think? Good? Bad?

If you got some ideas on what's going to happen later, I'll love to read them. A writer always need something to sparkle her/his imagination. And I'm pretty lost now... hehe!!! Anyways, I'll upload the next chapter soon, since it's already done.

Ehh.. Some info. Ryoma calls Ayane by her first name. They're not close, it just ended up that way...


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is... The "long" awaited chapter 2. (flattering myself)

I forgot to thank my super beta **May-Linn** smacks head against wall I could've never uploaded my fics if you hadn't corrected them. (I mean it, the English was horrible...But then again, I do tend to write in the middle of the night) Anyways...all hail the mighty Maya.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

This chapter will contain some shounen-ai. Don't like, don't flame me. (at least I didn't make _everyone _at Seigaku gay.)

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

**The balcony scene**

Ryoma lay on his bed, looking at nothing in particular.

After all the fuss with the roles, the regulars had finally been allowed to go home.

Ryoma looked at his watch. It showed 00.20.

He closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come. He let out a frustrated sigh and opened his eyes again. He knew what was bothering him. Every time he closed his eyes, he would picture a certain second year kissing him passionately. But that wasn't the worst part. The he in his dream was dressed up in a pink dress and on his head he wore a long blond wig.

Ryoma shuddered at the thought.

'Guess I won't get any sleep tonight'

Ryoma woke up when some sunrays struck his face. He looked at the clock. It showed 11.03

'Hmm... The clock is 11.03. We were supposed to meet Ayane-senpai at 11.00 sharp'

Ryoma blinked.

"KUSOOO"

--------------------------------------

Ayane went over to the drawers and took out a big pile of papers.

"These are your manuscripts. You are to learn all your lines in two weeks". She looked around the room.

"Why isn't Echizen-kun here?"

Momoshiro looked at his watch. "Relax senpai. It's only 11.15. He'll be here in no time".

As on cue Ryoma barged into the room.

"S-sorry… I'm… late" he said in between his hitching breath.

"It's okay Echizen-kun. Sit down and I'll go through what I've said before again".

She took the pile of papers and handed them out to the regulars.

"As I said before, this is your manuscript. You have to learn your lines in two weeks, because after that we'll start trying costumes, go through the play and see if the rhythm of the play is in order. So there'll be no time to rehearse your lines."

When she was finished handing out everyone's manuscripts, she went back to her desk.

"I've taken the liberty of lining all of your lines, so you can go straight to learning them. Now you will go into pairs of two or three and learn the order of you lines.

First; Echizen-kun and Momoshiro-san, you'll be going through the balcony scene."

Ryoma barely pulled down his cap, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Fuji-san, Kaidoh-san and Kawamura-san, you'll go through Mr and Mrs. Capulet's talk with Paris about the marriage deal. And Oishi-san, Kikumaru-san and Inui-san, you'll switch between the nurse talking to Mercutio and to Lorenzo. Is everything clear?"

"Hai" everyone answered.

"Excuse me, Shima-san" Tezuka interrupted. "What about me?"

"Ahh, Of course, how could I forget" Ayane smiled apologetic to the tennis captain.

"Since you don't have many lines or appearances, I guess you could rehearse with me"

Tezuka merely nodded.

"Good. Now you can split into your groups and find yourselves a quiet room to practice in. We'll meet back here in one hour".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momoshiro opened a door to a seemingly quiet room. "Anyone here..?"

When no one answered he and Ryoma walked into the room and sat down on two chairs, facing each other.

"Well... I guess we should just start" Momoshiro said and looked up the balcony scene.

"Let's read it quiet to ourselves once, before we do it together".

Ryoma blinked. "Momo-senpai, have you done something like this before?"  
Momoshiro laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I often had the lead role in school productions before, so I know some tricks"

"Why haven't you said anything about it before?"

Momoshiro scratched the back of his head, reminding Ryoma of Kawamura.

"Well... I guess I'm a little embarrassed. Anyway it's not something you suddenly say".

"Why do you think it's embarrassing?"

"Well... You see... I was a little teased by other guys. And I don't want Kaidoh or Fuji-sempai to know such a thing. I'll never hear the end of it..."

Ryoma agreed to this. "Well… I'm glad you told me this Momo-sempai. I like to know something about you that only I know."

Momoshiro looked surprised at Ryoma.

Ryoma, who had just realised what he'd said, blushed a deep crimson colour and pulled down his cap to hide it.

"Eh... Let's continue doing... What you said". Ryoma hastily flipped over to the balcony scene, and buried his face in the manuscript.

Momoshiro smiled at the freshman's hidden face.

'_There is much __more I want to tell you… Ryoma'_

"Well, I'm done reading through it" Momoshiro said to the freshman "How about you?"

Ryoma laid down his manuscript. "Yeah, I'm done"

"Good, then we can begin"

"Yeah"

Silence

"Eh... Echizen, your line is first".

"Eh? Oh, yeah... sorry"

Ryoma cleared his throat before he began on his line.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

**Romeo**:

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

**Juliet**:

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy.

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name

Belonging to a man.

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other word would smell as sweet.

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;

And for thy name, which is no part of thee,

Take all myself."

'_WTF? Take all myself_?' Ryoma thought when he read the last line.

"Is something wrong Echizen?" Momoshiro asked the baffled first year.

"Momo-senpai… I-I don't think I can say this in front of… people".

Momoshiro smiled, but hided it from the freshman.

'_Aaw... Look at that cute little face'_ he thought to himself.

"You'll be all right Echizen. Once you're out on the stage, the audience won't bother you. Actually, you'll barely see them because of the light".

"Is that true Momo-senpai?" the freshman looked at him with genuine hope in his eyes.

Momoshiro felt somehow drawn to those golden eyes.

'_This is not good'_ he thought desperately, before he leaned his head closer to Ryoma's.

Ryoma was surprised when Momoshiro had bent his head closer to him.

Ryoma swallowed. "Is there something on my face senpai?"

Momoshiro distanced himself from the freshman faster than you can say 'Shakespeare'.

'_Wait a second...'_ Momoshiro thought _'did he just call me __senpai_"

_That's not good... Not good at all..._

"N-No... You don't have anything on your face. Just forget it"

'_Like I can'_ Ryoma thought '_His face was __too__ close. So close I could almost..._'

Ryoma shook his head to rid it of those thoughts.

"Let's continue"

"Yeah"

They slowly read through the whole scene until they came to the lines at the very end.

There in the manus it stood:

**JULIET**:

'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone--

And yet no farther than a wanton's bird,

That lets it hop a little from his hand,

Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,

And with a silken thread plucks it back again

So loving-jealous of his liberty.

**ROMEO:**

I would I were thy bird.

(Romeo and Juliet shares a passionate kiss)

'_We what?'_

Ryoma looked slowly up at Momoshiro.

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"We have to kiss in front of... people" Ryoma said slowly.

"Yeah..."

"I've never kissed someone before" Ryoma suddenly spluttered out.

Momoshiro looked at him quickly, and smiled warmly at him.

"I've never said that to anybody before"

"It's okay" Momoshiro said while leaning unconsciously towards the freshman. "It's nice to know something about you, that no one else knows"

Ryoma blushed when he heard Momoshiro repeat the same words as he had said before.

He tried to look everywhere else that at the second year, but felt himself draw nearer him. Ryoma slowly tilted up his head and looked Momoshiro right into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but made no motion to pull away.

"It's the _kissing scene_, right? I thought we should practice".

"Oh" was all Ryoma could answer "good idea"

The two of them slowly moved closer to each other. Ryoma could feel Momoshiros breath on his lips.

'_Almost...' _

They were just about to close the distance between them completely when someone knocked on the door. Ryoma pushed Momoshiro from him with a force that no freshman should ever possess. Momoshiro yelped before he fell off his chair and landed on his back on the floor.

The door opened and Fuji came in, looking first at Momoshiro on the floor, to Ryoma sitting with his cap pushed down trying in vain to hide his blushing face.

"Momo, are you all right?" he asked with his usual smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine senpai... We just... I just..." Momoshiro couldn't think of anything good to say, and just kept quiet.

Fuji looked over to Ryoma, who wouldn't at any cost look him in the eye.

'_Hmm... This is suspicious'_ Fuji thought and opened his eyes a little.

"So Echizen-kun, why is Momo lying on the floor?"

"Eh... Well... We practiced" was the only answer Ryoma could think of.

"Practicing what?" Fiji's eyes were now fully opened, and it bothered Ryoma like hell.

"The balcony scene?!" Ryoma said.

Fuji just looked at him. "You still haven't told me what Momo is doing on the floor".

Momoshiro quickly raised himself from the floor, brushing away dust that wasn't really there.

"Anyways.. What are you doing here senpai?"

Fuji gave Momoshiro a look that sent shivers down his spine,

"Senpai?"

Silence

"Fuji?"

Fuji looked surprised at Ryoma.

"Well... I was told to get you guys. It's already 12.10"

Momoshiro looked at his watch.

"You're right… Well, let's get going Echizen, Senpai"

Ryoma and Momoshiro quickly gathered their stuff before following after Fuji.

They walked in front of him, neither saying a word.

'_Hmmm… I wonder what happened between them'_ Fuji thought and then smiled.

'_Interesting'_.

* * *

Eirin: So what do you think? I think I spiced up the tension... (Can you say that?) 

May-Linn: (turns to whoever reads this) Please do not judge this girl for her lack of English sayings..

Eirin: I DID live in Ireland for 9 monthe you know

May-Linn: That makes it even worser

Eirin: I don't wanna hear that from someone who says _worser_...

May-Linn:...

Eirin: (turns back to reader) Please tell me what you think of this chappie, and if you got any ideas, you're welcomed to share them. Im **always **in need of fresh ideas. got a horrible writers block right now


	3. Chapter 3

So here it is; chapter 3.

Sadly there's more talking in this chapter, but I know that the next chapter will be more fun (I've already written it)

But still; enjoy and please tell me what you think

* * *

Chapter 3

Fuji Shuusuke sat at his desk going through Mrs. Capulet's lines, when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and his sister entered with a tray.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I thought you would like some pie"

"Thank you, nee-san" Fuji said and smiled a genuine smile. His sister's pies were the best. Yumiko sat down the tray beside his desk.

"Bring it down when you've finished"

"Yes, nee-san"

Yumiko turned to leave, but hesitated by the door.

"Shuusuke, is something bothering you?"

Fuji turned confused towards her sister

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Well, I was reading my tarot cards and they told me that someone close to me was having some… issues".

Fuji opened his eyes a tad.

"Mah… it's not exactly issues, but…"

Yumiko sat down on Fuji's bed.

"Want to talk about it?"

Fuji got up from his chair, and sat down beside her.

"It's just that… I think I like someone"

She smiled at him.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well… The problem is… It's a guy"

She nodded her head understandingly.

"I see… Yes, that could be a problem".

Fuji shifted a little uncomfortably by her side.

"You're not disgusted, nee-san?"

She quickly turned to her little brother and reached out to hug him.

"How could you even think that? I love you, and couldn't care less about that".

Fuji smiled a relieved smile.

"Thanks, nee-san. It means a lot".

"Anyways… This guy. Does he like you back?"  
"I don't know… He's always nice to me. But then again, he's nice to everyone".

"Have you ever given him some hints that you like him?"

Fuji chuckled softly.

"You mean if I've _flirted _with him?! I'm not the person to flirt with others".

"Then how do you expect him to notice you?"

"I guess you're right as usual, nee-san".

This time she was the one to chuckle.

"Do you want me to ask my cards what he feels?"

Fuji rested his head on her shoulder.

"No thank you, I think I want to find it out myself".

"Okay"

Yumiko released him from the hug. "Well, I guess I should get going".

She made to leave, but Fuji reached out and clutched her arm.

"Please, nee-san. Can't you stay here with me for awhile?"

She was a little shocked by what Fuji said, but did not show it.

'_This is obvious bothering him a little more that I thought'._

She sat down again and pulled him into another hug.

"Of course, Shuusuke. I'll always be there for you".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day began as usual; Ryoma was late.

Fuji watched in great amusement at Ayane's eyebrows, which were now twitching in suppressed anger.

"So" she cleared her throat before she continued "Is Echizen-kun often late?"

"Yes" came a combined answer from the regulars.

Ayane sweat dropped. "I see…"

She sighed. "Anyways… Today I will introduce you to the rest of the cast. Then we will all sit in a circle and go through the whole manus".

"OY… The WHOLE manus??? But it's fricking long."

Ayane's eyebrows started twitching again.

'_Ahh… I have a feeling this day will be a good one"_ Fuji thought.

"Yes, Momoshiro-san. The whole manus. That's why Echizen-kun should get his lazy ass-"

Ayane was cut off by Ryoma running through the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I overslept"

Ayane sighed again. "Talk about the Devil…"

"And its ass…" Fuji continued, smiling.

Everyone looked disbelievingly at Fuji. Since when did he start to talk like that?

Ryoma looked even more confused than the other.

"Who's ass?"

Eiji started laughing. "I think Fuji is having a good day".

Fuji turned to his read headed friend.

"You know me too well".

Then Eiji started laughing again, and Fuji smiled bright.

'_Weird' _everyone thought.

Ryoma looked _very_ confused, but decided that it was too early in the morning, and he probably wouldn't understand it anyway.

Ayane forced a smile. "We were waiting for you, Echizen-kun"

Ryoma merely stared at her.

'_Freaky kid'_ she thought and resisted the urge to shiver.

"As said before, we are going to meet everyone else involved with the play about..." she checked her clock "10 minutes ago. Let's hurry to the Auditorium".

Fuji looked around in the Auditorium. He had only been there a few times.

Ayane stood on the stage discussing with some other people who was probably from the Drama Club.

Fuji looked at the other people in the Auditorium. Some was reading their manus, some ran around shouting orders to one another, and others stood in groups and discussed.

'_This seems like a very efficient club'_ Fuji thought.

"Okay everyone, gather around please".

The murmur stopped, and everyone went to stand around Ayane.

"It's nice to see everyone working so willingly on this project" she smiled to the other members, and they smiled back.

'_They really respect her… Almost like we all respect Tezuka'_ Fuji couldn't help himself comparing them. They were almost the same.

'_Except that Ayane is less…composed than Tezuka'_

"Anyways.."

Fuji's thoughts were disrupted by Ayane's voice.

"Today we're going to go through the whole manus. But first I'll introduce you to the main characters. First there is Tezuka-san, Oishi-san, Kikumaru-san, Inui-san, Kaidoh-san, Kawamura-san, Momoshiro-san and Echizen-kun. Please make them feel welcomed."

Everyone applauded politely.

Ayane turned towards the regulars.

"Now I'm gonna introduce you to the other characters". She turned to the others.

"Those of you who are not an actor or actress with lines in this play, will continue with the tasks I've given you".

More than half of the group nodded and left to do their appointed tasks.

"Okay. I'll begin with you, Haru-kun". She turned to the regulars. "He'll play the role as Benvolio".

Haru bowed slightly to the regulars.

'_He seems like the quiet and brute type'_ Fuji plundered. _'And with his dark hair, he also gives off the feeling of eeriness'._

"This is Maki-san. She'll play Mrs. Montague, Romeo's mother."

Maki bowed deep and smiled to them. "I'm looking forward to play together with you"

The regulars bowed back.

"This is Akira-san. He'll be Mr. Montague".

"Hiya!!! I can't wait 'til we begin the show" Watari said while bouncing up and down.

'_Hmm… seems that Eiji has met someone just like him'_

"And last, but not least; Watari-kun. He'll play the role Tybalt, who kills Romeo's best friend Mercutio.

"WHAAAT??" Eiji screamed. "I'm going to die? Why? I DON'T WANT TOOOO!!!!!"

He buried his face in Oishi's chest and continued to wail.

"I-is he Okay?" Ayane asked worriedly.

"Don't mind him, senpai" Momoshiro said "He's just like that".

Watari jumped over to Eiji and started wave around with his arms.

"PLEASE DON'T HATE ME KIKUMARU-SAN. I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU EITHER!!"

Eiji looked up from Oishi's chest.

"Really?"

"Of course not… You're my friend right?"

"WAI!! I've got a new friend" Eiji now jumped together with Watari.

Ayane massaged her temple, and the regulars could hear her muttering things like;

"Why?" and "I don't get it".

'_Yes' _Fuji thought _'This really seems to be a good day'._

* * *

So what do you think? Yes I know...lots and lots of Fuji OCC...but who cares 

And FYI there'll be two new characters popping by in next chapter. And they're a couple. Want to guess who it could be?

I'll give you a clue: One of the names is pronounced 'Utah'-ish!!!!! HAHAHA!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I hope the waiting wasn't too long. The internet decided to vanish, so I haven't had any chance to upload before today.

I know that the story have been a little thin in this fic. I'm sorry...But, the real plot starts in the next chapter.

If you send me nice reviews I'll upload it on Sunday

Oh!!! And for **Raiphoenix015**, you were right. Thank you for answering my question

* * *

Chapter 4

Ryoma was walking in the Drama Club's wardrobe, muttering his lines to himself, when he heard loud voices coming from one of the wardrobes.

"Listen, it doesn't matt-"

"YES IT MATTERS. I'M NOT COMING OUT!"

"But-"

"NO"

"But, You-

"I SAID NO!"

Ryoma quickly walked over to where the noise came from, and discovered Ayane standing outside one of the men's changing room.

"Ayane-senpai, what's going on?"

Ayane looked at him, and smiled hopefully.

"Ahhh… Echizen-kun, could you please help me a little here?"

"Why? Who are you talking with?"

"Well, it's your senpai, Oishi-san. I don't think he likes his costume".

Ryoma stared disbelievingly at her.

"Oishi-senpai? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now can you _please _persuade him to come out?! I need to let the costume workers know if his costume fits or not".

Ryoma smirked. Like he'd miss a chance at seeing his senpai dressed in women's clothes.

He walked over to the door and knocked three times.

"I've already told you, I'm NOT coming out" was the immediate response he got.

"Oishi-senpai. You're slowing down Ayane-senpai, and since she's the president, she is in

charge of everything that's going on. You're ruining it for the Drama Club".

There was silence on the other side of the door.

Ryoma was just about to say more, but was interrupted by the arrival of Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Momoshiro and Inui.

"What's going on here?" Tezuka demanded in a stern voice.

"Oh, Tezuka. Oishi-san has locked himself in the changing room, and refuses to come out. Could you please get him to open" Ayane asked the stoic captain.

Tezuka slowly pushed his glasses further up, before he went to the door.

"Oishi. Inui was just telling me about his new Inui Juice and how much he wanted to have someone to test it on-"

The door flew open, almost knocking Ryoma over. He straightened his cap before looking at his senpai.

And found himself gaping at the sight.

Oishi was wearing black tights and a black overall. He had a brown skirt that reached down just below his knees. Over that he had a white apron, and on his head was a black hair cloth.

Nobody said a word.

For a long time…

"Well, at least it fits you, Oishi-san" Ayane said in an attempt to break the silence.

Ryoma had no idea why, but at the breaking of the silence, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"God damn it Oishi-senpai, you look like my grandma!"

At this the whole Seigaku team burst out in laughter.

Except Tezuka who had, somehow, ended up beside Ayane and was silently looking at the mass of bodies lying on the floor, laughing.

Momoshiro slowly got up from the floor, and started wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well, at least the colour brown fits you" he managed to say, before joining the others on the floor again.

Ayane looked down at the floor. "Shit. With this kind of reaction, we can just forget about this play. People will think that we are joking around, and making fun of Shakespeare's most known play. What should I do?" She let out a theatrical sigh and lowered her head even more.

Tezuka quickly straightened his back and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone! 30 laps around the school" he shouted to his team members lying on the floor.

"HAII!!!" Came the answer as they scrambled on their feet and started to run.

Tezuka looked over at Oishi.

"What are you still doing here? You're supposed to run too"

Oishi paled. "But I-"

"No buts. You delayed Shima-san even though she has much better things to do. Now start running".

Oishi wept silently as he pulled up his skirt and started running awkwardly out of the building.

"Wow! You have really good control over your teammates, Tezuka" Ayane said amazed.

"It's all about not letting your guard down" he answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ryoma came home after the very chaotic practice, he was exhausted.

'_Who would have known that to practice lines was__as tiresome as tennis practice'_ he thought before he threw himself on his bed.

He must have dozed off a little, because when he opened his eyes, it was almost dark outside.

Ryoma raised himself from his bed, and went to open his window. He slowly inhaled and exhaled when the fresh breeze stroked against his face.

He stood at the window for a while, thinking about the events that had happened earlier this day.

After finishing his running, all the actors and actresses had to assemble in the Auditorium and go through the manuscript, while Ayane directed them.

He had actually gotten scolded by her, since he didn't know any of his lines yet.

'_It's not like I don't try' _he thought bitterly '_but is not easy to remember the lines'._

Suddenly he thought he heard some noise coming from the bushes, just outside their garden. Ryoma held his breath, so he could hear better, but he didn't hear the sound again.

'_Che, probably a cat or something'_

Ryoma listened inside his house. It was silent. He decided that he was alone in the house.

Ryoma went to the window again.

'_Hehe,__ I guess this is how it was for Juliet when Romeo came to visit her after the party'._

Ryoma cleared his throat. How was it again???

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Ryoma smirked satisfied by himself. At least he knew that line.

He was about to close the window when something caught his attention.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Ryoma was shocked_ 'Crap! Somebody heard me'_

He tried to see who the person was, but it was too dark. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Nfu"

'_Oh no!!!'_

"I must say Echizen-kun that was very impressing. I didn't know you were a fan of William".

"Mizuki! What are you doing here? And who is William?"

"Nfu. I was just passing by with Yuuta, when I heard you talk. I must say, it surprised us very much".

Ryoma felt his face boil with embarrassment. Why, of ALL people, was it Mizuki that heard him saying that romantic nonsense?

Before he could find a passing reply, another person appeared from the bushes.

"Haji-eh…Mizuki, if we don't go now, we won't make it back before the curfew" said the voice of Yuuta.(1)

"Is that so" Ryoma heard Mizuki reply. "Well, it seems as if we have to continue this talk later. Good Night".

"Yeah!! Night." Was the only answer Ryoma could think of. He reached to shut his window, but suddenly a question striked him.

"HEY!" he yelled after the two persons. "What were you doing in our bushes?"

Even though the distance between them was large, he could hear the annoying laughter of Mizuki.

"Oh, we were just… watching the stars, right Yuuta?"

Yuuta made a squirming sound, and started running towards what Ryoma guessed was the way to their school.

'_Weird. Why come all the way here to watch the stars?'_

Ryoma looked up to the sky, just to find it clouded.

'_Weird'._

* * *

Aren't Ryoma naive??? But I think it's cute

(1) For those who doesn't know: Hajime is Mizuki's first name. And that's why Yuuta didn't call him by his name in the presence of Ryoma.


	5. Chapter 5

I have come to the conclusion that ADSL sucks. I've been without internet for a week now. it's NOT healthy...Luckily mom has a laptop. We're (illegally) using our neighboors network...

Anyways..here is chapter 5. This is where the drama begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

Beta: My best friend; May-Linn

Please enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

Ryoma and Momoshiro were walking together to their school.

"This really sucks, having to go to school on a Sunday" Momoshiro complained as he yawned and scratched his head sleepily.

"I mean, Sundays are sacred, you know" he said to the freshman.

"Mada Mada Dane, senpai" was the reply he got.

"Gaki…"

As they walked in silence, Ryoma started thinking about the message he'd gotten last night from Tezuka.

"_Echizen. I expect you to come by school tomorrow to try out your costume. Ja"_

"Momo-senpai, do you think there's something between buchou and Ayane?"

Momo was- mildly- surprised by Ryomas question.

"Really! What makes you think that?"

"Well…" Ryoma thought about what he should say. "They seem… close"

Momoshiro started laughing loudly. "As if. I'm sure Tezuka doesn't know what social interaction means".

"So? That doesn't mean he can't get a girlfriend" Ryoma said, defending his precious buchou.

"True" Momoshiro answered. "But I thought there was something between him and Fuji-senpai".

This time Ryoma laughed.

"Are you really that dense? Fuji-senpai is obviously into Kawamura-senpai".

"WHAAAT??" Momoshiro stopped dead when he heard that. "But Kawamura's obviously straight".

Ryoma turned to his senpai, and gave him one of his well-known smirks.

"Mada Mada Dane"

"And what the hell do you mean with that?" Momoshiro exclaimed as he chased Ryoma the rest of the way till school.

------------------------------------------

As they entered the Auditorium, Ryoma and Momo were amazed by the sight that met them.

On the stage some crew workers were busy, rigging up a balcony to the far left.

On the other side, the crew had already finished with putting up a high wall, decorated with Ivy plants and roses.

"Wow, they're really effective" Ryoma said, mostly to himself.

Before Momoshiro could answer, they were joined by Ayane.

"Finally, you're here. The rest of the team is changing into their costumes". She grinned and handed Ryoma and Momoshiro one bag each.

"It contains your costume and necessary accessorizes. Now, please go to a changing room and try it on". She quickly left before any of them could protest.

"Che" was all Ryoma uttered before he started walking towards the changing rooms.

"I hear you mate" Momoshiro muttered before he followed.

Ryoma instantly blushed as he saw his costume. It contained a blue silk dress, with sequins on the folds and an almost invisible pattern ran along the sides of the dress. Ryoma had to admit, it was a nice dress, but that didn't make him want to wear it though.

On top of that he had to wear white tights. As accessorizes there was a long-haired black wig and a few jewels.

'Pick one you like ' Ayane had written on a note he found in the bag.

"The hell…?!"

---------------------------------------

Fuji looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure if he should be awed or terrified.

The dress did suit him. It was dark green and almost reached the floor.

'_Simple, but elegant' _was the only description Fuji could think of, but it fit perfect.

His costume also consisted of a pair of high heeled black shoes and hair band.

'_Do I need to put my hair up?'_ he wondered to himself as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hai?"

"Ah.. Fuji-san. Are you done changing?"

Fuji recognized the voice of one of the costume makers.

"Yes, I'm done Rin-san."

He opened the door and greeted the shy girl standing outside.

"It really suits you, Fuji-san" she said, and blushed hard.

Fuji merely smiled.

"Oh... Before I forget. What should I do with the hair band?"

"Well, you see… Under no circumstances do we deny the fact that you are in-touch with your feminine side... AH!! Not that I mean that you're girly or anything, but... well, you know… Sometimes you can look like a girl… Ehh, but of course, I know that you're a man, but-"

Fuji quickly covered her mouth with his hand and smiled comfortingly.

"Please get to the point, Rin-san"

Rin nodded and Fuji released her mouth.

"I'm sorry Fuji-san. What I tried to say was that your hair isn't very _ladylike. _

'_Now, that's a first' _Fuji thought.

"So… Some of the people in charge of the makeup thought that we could perhaps cut it a little. Not much of course, but enough to… Fuji-san?"

Rin stopped talking when she noticed that the tensai had opened his eyes, and was giving her a cold stare.

"Nobody touches the hair. It's sacred" he said in a cold monotone voice.

Rin screamed and ran for life, as Fuji's body started emitting a strange aura of doom.

-----------------------------------------------

Ayane looked at her watch. "Tezuka, could you go get your teammates? We really need to start now, or else we won't finish today's plan".

"Of course Ayane". He said and quickly walked towards the changing rooms.

Five minutes later everyone was gathered at the stage.

'_We must look like a strange gang' _Fuji thought and chuckled softly to himself.

"What are you laughing at, Fuji?" Kawamura asked him. "By the way, you look really pretty in that dress".

Had it been any other, Fuji wouldn't hesitate to seriously harm the person, but when it was Kawamura, it was different.

"Hehe, thank you Taka-san. You look very handsome yourself".

He really did. Kawamura was wearing a dark green jacket and matching pants. He was one of those who didn't have to wear tights.

'_Though I wouldn't mind seeing him in one of those'_ Fuji smirked at his own thoughts.'

Kawamura blushed and laughed a bit.

"Thanks Fujiko. I was feeling a little stupid, but I guess it isn't that bad".

Fuji was about to leave the conversation at that, but suddenly his sisters words from the other night came to his mind.

'_Flirt, huh?'_

Come on. Fuji never flirted. And he would never do it.

"Taka-san. Are you free after this? I have something I would like to tell you".

Kawamura looked questionable at him.

"No, I'm free. Is it something important?"

Fuji opened his eyes and looked at Kawamura with serious eyes.

"Yes. It's _very _important".

-------------------------------------------------

The last hour of practice seemed like forever for Fuji. Ayane had been ordering everyone around, making them do this and that… It was annoying. But then again, Fuji wanted to talk to Kawamura before his courage failed, so he hurried with his tasks.

When Ayane finally let them go for the day, Fuji quickly changed and went to the room where Kawamura was changing in.

He knocked hesitantly at the door. _'It's now or never'._

"Who is it?" came the answer.

"It's Fuji. Could you let me in?"

He heard a little rattling from inside, before the door opened and Kawamura stood before him, wearing only a grey shirt and boxers.

"Sorry Fuji, I'm not done changing yet. Give me five minu-" he was abruptly cut of when Fuji pressed their lips together, and pushed them both inside the room, closing the door at the same time.

Kawamura had no idea of what was happening, and just stood there.

Fuji gained a little more courage and slowly slid his hands over Kawamura's chest.

Kawamura moaned and suddenly came back to reality.

He pushed Fuji away, and unconsciously wiped his mouth.

That movement made Fuji wince. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

"F-Fuji, what the hell are you doing?" Kawamura gasped.

Fuji looked at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"_What? Ohh, what a great time to get speechless at' _he mentally yelled at himself.

This didn't seem like him at all. Standing here, blushing, speechless and on the verge of tears.

'_Like HELL, I'm gonna cry.'_

"Fuji?"

Kawamura must have noticed Fuji's behaviour, because his voice was much softer.

He couldn't take it anymore. Fuji buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Taka-san, I'm so sorry" he kept repeating those words again and again.

Kawamura felt a pang of guilt, and reached out to pull Fuji's hands off his face.

Fuji looked at him, his cerulean eyes showing sadness, but also something else. Something Kawamura couldn't place.

"I'm sorry Taka-san. I'm sorry that I forced a kiss on you, but I don't regret it". Fuji raised his head and looked right into Kawamura's eyes.

"W-what does this mean?" Kawamura found himself saying.

Fuji chuckled.

"It means that I like you" then Fuji became insecure again and bit his lip.

That action seriously confused Kawamura. _'He's acting very strange'._

"I like you Taka-san, a lot" Fuji repeated. "Do…Do you like me too?"

Kawamura looked at Fuji and saw his eyes looking hopeful at him.

"I…I'm very surprised" was the only thing he could think of.

'_Holy crap, he just __confessed__ to me. I've never thought this would happen…I-I don't know what to say_'.

The silence continued, and Kawamura could see the hope leaving Fuji's eyes.

"Please. Please, say you like me too. I know this sounds selfish, but I've liked you for a long time."

Kawamura chewed on his tongue. "Fuji…I-I don't know what to say. I've never thought about you in that way before."

'_So I've lost, huh. What a way to go Shuusuke'_

Fuji closed his eyes again and plastered on his usual smile, while inside his heart was breaking.

"Again, I'm sorry Taka-san. I hope I didn't disgust you". He turned to leave, but was stopped halfway out the door by Kawamura. He pulled Fuji inside the room again and slammed the door.

Fuji winced at the sound.

"How could you say that? I would never be disgusted by you".

Fuji looked up at Kawamura. He was holding Fuji's shoulders in a death grip, giving Fuji no chance to escape.

"But, I kissed you…"

Kawamura smiled, and loosened his grip a little.

"I was surprised, but not disgusted. Listen Fuji, you know I get attracted by personalities, boys or girls. And you are a fantastic person Fuji. I just need to think about it a little."

"So it's a 'maybe' then" Fuji joked.

They both laughed.

"Yeah! I want to think this trough thoroughly, so that I won't hurt you. And if I already am, then I'm the one who is sorry".

Silence followed his words, but it was a comfortable one.

"Taka-san?"

"Yes?"

"You're hurting me…"

Kawamura quickly let go of Fuji's shoulders and apologized.

"Well… I guess I should let you get changed. See you tomorrow, Taka-san". With that, Fuji went home.

Fuji dived into his bed and rolled over to his back.

'_I feel like an idiot'_ he thought before pulling the covers over his head.

* * *

A little serious chapter here...please tell me what you think 


	6. Chapter 6

Have you heard of the late comedian Mitch Hedberg? I just realized that he was god damned funny.

I wish I could be funny in the same way

Anyways..here is chapter 6. Finally some mushy-lovey-dovey thingy

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I also just realized that I DO NOT own Romeo and Juliet. So don't sue me

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 6

The Auditorium was a total mess.

Ryuuzaki had just informed Tezuka that they were going on a training camp with Rikkaidai the week they had before the performance, which left Ayane with only one choice. The play had to be performed two weeks before its planned date which was in 8 days.

Imagine the stress.

Ryoma was sitting on one of the benches on the outside the school, resting.

He had been sitting there for almost half an hour now.

'_So…tired'_

Ryoma closed his eyes and let them be closed for a while. When he opened them, someone was standing in front of him.

"Ahh…Momo-senpai, don't scare me like that"

Momoshiro laughed loudly and slumped down beside Ryoma on the bench.

"So, this is where you're hiding"

"I'm not hiding"

"Echizen, nobody is in the bathroom for nearly one hour".

Ryoma decided not to answer.

They sat side by side enjoying the silence.

"Well, I know how you're feeling. Things are really hectic now" Momoshiro said as he yawned and stretched his arms.

All the actors had been driven hard by Ayane, who recently was seen with an almost insane glint in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asked his senpai.

"Oh, that's right. I'm here to find you and bring you back to the Auditorium. Ayane wants us to practice some scenes".

Ryoma let out a sigh.

"Now I know why I didn't join the Drama Club" he muttered with a slight twitch in his eyebrows.

"What, you don't think it's fun?" Momoshiro asked him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Ryoma looked at his senpai as if he'd grown a second head.

"I think it's fun. Stop looking at me like that, gaki"

"Che"

"Brat"

There was a few moments of silence before Momoshiro felt something warm on his shoulder.

He looked down and saw Ryoma resting his head gently on his shoulder.

Momoshiro couldn't help but blush.

'_Stupid brat. Do you realize what you're doing to me?' _

Of course not…The kid is as dense as-

"Are you sleeping?"

No reply

Momoshiro lifted Ryomas chin up, so they were face to face. He gulped before he slowly closed the distance between them.

'_This isn't right' _Momoshiro thought and pulled away from Ryoma.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"What are you doing?"

Momoshiro froze. He turned to look at the freshman.

"AH..er.. You're awake?! Good, let's go back to the others-"

"Why did you do that?" Ryoma asked with his usual bratty voice.

"I…I don't know…I'm sorry I did that-"

"Not that" Ryoma erupted him.

Momoshiro didn't understand what the freshman was saying

"Then what-"

Again he was interrupted, but this time it was because something was pressing against his lips.

Something warm and slightly wet.

He looked into Ryoma's eyes that were only a few inches from his.

Ryoma pulled away from the kiss that they had just shared.

"Oh" Momoshiro merely said.

"Is that all you have to say" Ryoma asked sharply.

"What else should I say?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did _you _kiss me?"

"I felt like it" Ryoma shrugged.

'_This isn't the time to fool around Takeshi. Make him yours now' _Momoshiro mentally slapped himself.

'_I can't back away now. I can't'._

Momoshiro gathered all his courage and asked; "Do you like me Ryoma?"

Ryoma pulled his Fila cap further down, to hide his face.

"I guess" came the almost inaudible reply.

Momoshiro smiled and gently stroked Ryomas cheek.

This made Ryoma flinch, but he didn't pull away. Rather than that, he unconsciously leaned into the caress.

"Because I like you too"

Momoshiro lifted Ryomas chin again, so that he could see his face.

Looking in Ryomas eyes for permission, and finding it, he brought his lips down to lightly touch Ryoma's.

As they both grew bolder, the kiss deepened.

Ryoma yelped as he felt Momoshiro's tongue brush gently over his lips, asking for permission. Ryoma didn't know what to do. He had no experience in kissing.

"Open your mouth" Momoshiro whispered before bringing their lips together again.

Ryoma hesitated a little, but decided to give it a try. At first the feeling of Momoshiro's tongue roaming around in his mouth was uncomfortable, but he soon came to enjoy it, and moaned into the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Momoshiro let Ryoma explore his mouth too.

'_But don't expect me to be as humble as this the next time' _Momoshiro thought with a mental smile.

They broke apart both panting.

"Now _that_ is how you kiss someone" Momoshiro said grinning

Ryoma merely blushed.

"Did you dislike it?" Momoshiro asked a little nervously. Sometimes the freshman was difficult to read.

"No I didn't. I'm just a little surprised…and a little happy I think"

Momoshiro looked at the freshman.

"Does that mean that you'll go out with me? That you want to kiss me more and possible other things…later" the last part was forced out.

"Sure I'll be your boyfriend" Ryoma simply said.

"Gaki" Momoshiro laughed as he head locked the younger boy.

"AI. Momo-senpai, that _hurts._ If that's how you treat your boyfriend then forget it".

"Aww, sorry. How about this then?" Momoshiro said and gently kissed him again.

---------------------------------------------------

Ayane was furious.

"Where HAVE you been?" she yelled at Momoshiro and Ryoma.

"We've been practising the balcony scene" Momoshiro said smirking.

"Yeah? Let me see then" Ayane demanded.

"What?" Ryoma and Momoshiro said in unison.

Ayane's shouting had attracted a lot of people, and they were now standing around them, listening.

"Come on Chibi, Momo" Eiji said with a smile.

Ryoma didn't like the thought of performing the scene in front of everyone.

"Come on" Momoshiro whispered in his ear. "Let's show them our feelings"

Ryoma blushed at Momoshiros forwardness.

"I accept the challenge" he whispered back with a smirk.

"Are you going to perform it or what?" Ayane asked stressed.

Ryoma just shot her a glare and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and began.

He stumbled a little with the first lines, but grew more secure and opened his eyes to stare longingly at Momoshiro.

Both said their lines without stumbling or forgetting anything, the whole time looking only at each other.

They ended the whole performance with a long and passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Ryoma noticed how many people that were standing around them.

He looked at the regulars. They looked shocked.

'_Well, I guess I couldn't have expected anything else'. _He blushed gently and looked at Momoshiro who also looked a little flushed.

"I guess we got a little carried away" he whispered to Ryoma.

"That…That was _fantastic_" Ryoma and Momoshiro was startled by Ayane's voice.

They looked at her and noticed tears streaming down her face, anime style.

She took their hands and started shaking them excitedly.

"I have never seen anyone act so wonderfully, it looked like you really loved each other. I'm sorry I yelled at you, you can take a break..." she kept ranting on, but no one actually listened to her.

"Let's go and eat" Momoshiro smiled and took Ryomas hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji sat under a tree and ate his bentou.

He, as the other regulars, had been shocked by Ryoma and Momoshiros performance.

'_Why is it always so easy for that little brat? They looked so happy together' _he thought bitterly and put away his lunch.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

He was about to leave for the next class, when a shadow fell over him.

Looking up he saw Kawamura standing over him.

Fuji felt his heart jump. He hadn't spoken to Kawamura for a few days now.

"T-Taka-san" he stuttered and mentally cursed himself.

"Ah, there you are Fuji. Could I speak a little with you?"

Fuji looked at Kawamura's face. It gave away no trace of emotions.

He felt a pang of fear hit him. Fuji coughed almost inaudible before standing up and gave Kawamura one of his usual smiles.

"Of course you can…"

* * *

Now I personally liked this chapter. I had decided from the very start that Momo and Ryoma wouldn't be difficult to match

_I've got a do not disturb sign on my hotel door. it says; do not disturb. It's time we're going don't disturb. We need to embrace the contraction._

_Don't disturb, do not sex you up, do-alright I'm going in (knocks on door and opens) SHIT!!!_

_I NEED TO READ FASTER_

Mitch Hedberg.


	7. Chapter 7

So I finally got the internet back...

**important: **I realized that I hadn't written much about the other regulars, so I decided to write a chapter about them. The storyline is set to the same timeline as chapter 6.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Fshuuuuu..." Kaidoh fshu'd as he massaged his temples.

Since Tezuka had told Ayane that they had a tennis game the week they was supposed to show the performance, they had to forward the performance.

It was in eight days.

Imagine the stress. Then double it.

Not that Kaidoh complained. After all, Ayane was a woman. And Kaidoh always listened to the ladies.

Even those who tortured him, as Ayane was currently doing.

"Listen Kaidoh. You're supposed to cry when Juliet is dead".

"But I am crying" Kaidoh tried to defend himself

"You call that crying? It sounds like someone shoved an apple up you're a-" she was abruptly cut off by Oishi who quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Relax Ayane-san, I'm sure Kaidoh is trying his best" he laughed feeling a little scared of the fuming second year.

He released Ayane and they both sighed.

"I'm sorry Kaidoh. I'm just stressed." She pardoned herself and hung her head ashamed.

Kaidoh blushed and waved his hands. "N-no, it's no big deal Shima-san"

Ayane smiled. "Call me Ayane. Everyone else is".

Kaidoh nodded "I will...A…Ayane-san"

Ayane smiled. "Now, where is Momoshiro?" she ran off leaving Oishi and Kaidoh alone.

"She really is something" Oishi smiled

"Yeah. I feel a bit sorry for her though, having to be in charge of this play"

Oishi put his hand on Kaidoh's left shoulder. "We just have to help her as much as we can, so the burden will become a little less heavy".

----

Inui was sitting in a dark corner, writing down calculations in his notebook.

"Chance of remembering my lines: 78

Chance of forgetting them when I step on the scene: 40

Chance of being laughed at because of the costume: 80

Chance of silencing everyone with my new Penal Tea: 100"

Inui smirked at his calculations. "But I still have to work on the calculations regarding my lines" he muttered to himself, not noticing Ayane approaching.

"What are you doing?"

Inui looked surprised up, and into the face of the person he was hiding from.

"Ah, Ayane. I am trying to re-calculate the chance of me remembering my lines, but the results are always 78".

Ayane blinked. "Why don't you try _learning _them then?"

This time Inui blinked.

Ayane sighed. "Listen, if you are insecure about something, you can ask me" she smiled and left Inui to his calculations.

"I will" he said to her back.

----

"Oishi!!!!!! I don't want to die" Eiji wailed and hugged his boyfriend.

"It's only an act Eiji, there's no need to get carried away" Oishi said while patting Eiji's back.

"You're so lucky Oishi, your role is cool"

"Really" Oishi said a little sarcastically "I'm sorry, but I don't see the perches of wearing a dress in front of the entire school"

Eiji hugged him comforting. "At least you won't be the only one with a dress, Ochibi and Fuji will also wear one"

"You're _really_ not helping me, Eiji" Oishi sighed.

Eiji smiled and lifted his head to kiss his lover. Oishi smiled back and accepted the kiss.

"I will never laugh of you, Shuichiro."

Oishi smiled happily and hugged Eiji.

"I love you" he whispered into his ear.

Eiji gasped and pulled back. He looked hopefully into Oishi's eyes.

"You love me? You _really_ love me?"

Oishi felt a little embarrassed, but nodded.

Eiji pulled him into a kiss filled with passion.

"I love you too" Eiji said as they pulled away.

They were about to indulge into more kisses, when they were interrupted by Fuji.

"AH Fuji, guess what just happened?" Eiji said while bouncing happily

"Mah…I have no idea Eiji"

"Oishi just told me that he loved me, and I told him that I loved him" the acrobatic player sang happily.

Fuji's smile dropped slightly. "T-that's good for you. Sorry, but I have to do something" he said before he left.

"Ne, Oishi. Do you think there's something bothering Fuji lately?" Eiji asked as he watched Fuji's back.

Oishi got that worried-look on his face. "I don't know Eiji. Maybe we should ask him..."

"Don't be stupid Oishi. Fuji never tells anyone about his problems. It's just not his nature."

"Still, everyone needs to confide in someone".

They stood in silence, both thinking what the other had said.

----

Ayane felt a sting in her neck and turned around to find Tezuka looking at her.

Tezuka quickly averted his eyes, but too late for Ayane not to notice.

"Tezuka" she said while approaching him "is there something I could help you with?"

He coughed gently. "No thank you"

"You've learned all your lines?"

"Yes"

"Your costume fits?"

"Yes"

"You now what your cue is to enter the scene?"

"Yes"

Ayane blinked. "Well, I'm impressed" she smiled at him and noticed a red tingle on Tezuka's face.

"Are you hot?"

Tezuka coughed loudly at Ayane's question. "Excuse me?"

"I just noticed that your face is a little red. If you have a fever, you can go home".

"Ah…No, I'm fine, thank you"

"Are you sure?" Ayane asked worriedly and placed her hand on Tezuka's forehead.

"I guess you were right. You're not warm" she unconsciously let her hand slide down his cheek. The hand lingered by Tezuka's lips. They both looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for your concern" Tezuka said as he took her hand into his. Again they just looked into each others eyes.

Ayane suddenly became aware of what she was doing and blushed furiously. She pulled her hand back.

"I…I guess I should look for Ryoma. If you need anything just ask" with that she left.

Tezuka looked after her as he gently touched his cheek.

----

"MOMOSHIRO"

Momoshiro jumped when he heard his name being screamed.

He looked behind him to see Ayane coming running towards him.

"Where is Ryoma?" she demanded.

"I have absolutely no idea-"

"Then find him" she said with a don't-you-dare-say-no tone.

Momoshiro, being especially dense today, didn't recognize the tone and complained

"But I'm not done here yet".

He pulled back in fear when Ayane's eyes started twinkling evilly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Takeshi. Did I interrupt you?" she said with a sweet, but dangerous, voice.

Momoshiro paled.

"No no, I'll find him right away" he rushed out of the wardrobe wearing only his pants.

"You forgot this" Ayane shouted and threw a shirt after him.

Momoshiro grabbed it without stopping, and was soon out of sight.

Ayane smirked triumphantly. _'In this place I rule'_.

----

Kaidoh looked at himself in the mirror. He had been practicing crying all day, but he still didn't find it believing.

"Fshuuuuu…stupid play" he said as he walked back to the stage. He looked at the balcony and other scenery that were lying on the stage.

Everything was finally getting somewhere, after lots and lots of work.

Kaidoh saw someone sitting on the left of the stage, and recognized the person as Inui.

He squeezed his hands and walked towards Inui.

Inui lifted head, and saw Kaidoh approaching.

"Ah, Kaidoh. How are things going?" he asked

"Fine. How about you, senpai?"

"I guess everything is fine".

There was some silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Have you been practicing your swing lately?" Inui asked the second year suddenly.

Kaidoh felt himself blush with embarrassment.

"No, I haven't"

"Hmm… I'm afraid the match will be a tough one, since none of us have had any practice lately" Inui said, thinking about the tennis match they were having against in two weeks.

"But I find it weird that Mizuki asked about a rematch" he muttered to himself.

"Perhaps he found out about the play and thought of it as a perfect chance to pay us back" Kaidoh said.

Inui looked surprised at him. "I haven't even thought about that" he started writing in his notebook.

After awhile he looked at Kaidoh again. "I'm afraid that what you said might be true. There's a 99.9 that Mizuki knows about the play and our lack of tennis practice".

"That dirty bastard"

Their conversation was interrupted by a shouting voice. They looked at the exit doors and saw Ayane dragging Momoshiro and Ryoma up at the stage.

"You say you know the balcony scene? Then show me!"

People from the drama club and the Seigaku regulars gathered curiously to see what was going on.

"Should we tell them what we know senpai?" Kaidoh asked Inui as they also gathered around the stage.

"Let's wait, and see what's going on" Inui said with an almost sadistic smile. He opened his notebook and was ready to start taking notes.

Kaidoh shivered slightly and focused his concentration on the two blushing regulars on the stage.

After some mumbling between Momoshiro and Ryoma, they began acting.

Kaidoh felt his jaw drop when they kissed passionately in front of everyone.

Momoshiro and Ryoma parted and looked at everyone.

Then and there Kaidoh swore something to himself.

'_I will NEVER let that peach steal all the spot light'_

He clenched his hands. _'I'll show them crying'_ .

* * *

So what do you think???

Like, no like??? please review


	8. Chapter 8

Beta'd version.

Hope you'll like

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

Chapter 8

Momoshiro looked up at the darkening sky.

"Do you believe in heaven" he drowsily asked the person lying beside him

"Of course not. Superstition is for fools"

Momoshiro laughed and turned towards his boyfriend.

"You know, religion and superstition are two different things.

"No it's not" Ryoma frowned. "Both mean believing in something that doesn't exist".

Momoshiro decided wisely to resign from this discussion. Ryoma was in a foul enough mood as it was.

Momoshiro suddenly felt a sharp sting in his chest and looked up at the sky again.

'Tomorrow, huh...' he thought as he shut his eyes.

He lay like that until he suddenly felt something soft and moist on his lips

"My, aren't we the pervert. Kissing someone without permission" he opened his eyes and laughed at the scowl on Ryoma's face.

"If you don't like it, I won't do it again" Ryoma said stiffly.

"Aww, don't be mad" Momoshiro pulled the scowling freshman into a hug.

"Someone might see us" Ryoma said softly

"Then, why don't you pull away" Momoshiro whispered into his ear.

Ryoma made an irritated sound, but he didn't pull away.

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly

"Scared of what?"

"Of tomorrow, of course. It's the performance day"

Momoshiro slowly stroked Ryoma's back.

"Scared isn't the right word, but…I feel somewhat" Momoshiro searched his brain for the right word.

"I feel somewhat…sad"

Ryoma blinked and looked up into Momoshiro's face.

"Why sad?"

Momoshiro laughed and put his hand behind his head.

"Well, I guess that's because…I think this has been fun" he said the last part so fast that Ryoma had to concentrate to understand.

He smiled his usual cocky smile.

"You're so girly"

"Oh shut up" Momoshiro smiled evilly as he started tickling the freshman.

"N-no stop it…" Ryoma begged, but Momoshiro gave him no mercy

"Punishment" he said as he continued to tickle the struggling boy.

"MOMOSHIRO!!!! ECHIZEN!!!! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!!!"

Momoshiro stopped dead and sweat dropped.

"Oh, she's mad now" Ryoma said as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

----

Saying that Ayane was mad was a serious understatement.

She was boiling.

Furious.

Killer-mode: on

"Listen" she scowled the two boys. "Tomorrow is _the _day. It's getting dark and we have to go through the play one more time before we go to bed"

Ayane had gotten permission from the principle to practice as much as they wanted.

She had therefore told everyone that no one was allowed to leave the school grounds before the play was over with.

This meant that they all had to sleep at school.

"Yes" Momoshiro and Ryoma answered dully.

Ayane fumed "Get into your costumes. NOW!"

With that she stormed off, probably searching for the other hiding regulars.

----

Fuji stared at the wall.

He was sure that if he had superhuman eyes, the wall would be dead now.

He sighed and thought about what had happened some days ago

_Flashback_

_Fuji followed Kawamura into an empty club house._

"_What is it that you wanted to say?" Fuji asked without a hint of emotion in his voice_

_Kawamura flinched a little when he heard Fuji's voice, but looked straight his face nonetheless. _

"_I want to talk about what you said to me the other day"_

_Fuji felt his chest tighten. This was it._

_Kawamura coughed and looked everywhere except at Fuji_

_Fuji understood it then. He was going to be rejected._

_His chest tightened painfully, and it suddenly became hard to breathe._

"_It's ok" he said_

_Kawamura looked at Fuji questioningly._

"_You don't have to tell me, I understand" Fuji laughed a little._

_It was all very stupid after all. Of course he would never return his feelings._

"_I hope I haven't grossed you out" Fuji smiled as he glued together his mask._

'_I won't let him see me in pain. I won't let anyone see me in pain' he swore to himself._

_Fuji turned to leave, but a strong arm pulled him back._

_Fuji tried to pull away, but Kawamura was stronger_

'_No…I can't hold it back much longer' Fuji thought desperately as he again tried to pull away._

"_Fuji, listen to me" Kawamura said in a stern voice._

"_No, I don't want to hear it" Fuji cried and hid _ _his face._

"_Don't say it, I don't want to hear it" Fuji said as he felt tears burning in his eyes._

_He tried desperately to blink them away, but they kept pushing on._

_He then felt two arms pull him into a strong embrace._

"_Idiot" Kawamura whispered into his ear._

_Fuji blinked and looked up at Kawamura_

"_You're not rejecting me?"_

_Kawamura smiled softly down at him_

"_No, I'm not. I brought you here to tell you that I'm willing to give it a try"._

_Fuji felt hope rise and asked a question he had wanted the answer for in a long time._

"_You want me?"_

_Kawamura gently caressed Fuji's hair as he tried hard not to blush._

"_As long as you're you, I'm happy" he said, and Fuji had never been happier._

'_He's willing to accept me for who I am' he thought as he tightly hugged back._

_End flashback_

So in the end everything had worked out fine.

Except for one thing

Because of their _imprisonment _in school, Fuji hadn't gotten the chance of taking Kawamura out for a date.

He almost giggled girlishly at the thought.

A date

Fuji squeezed his hand shut challengingly.

He was _definitely_ getting kissed on his first date.

----

"By the way, why did you ask about heaven?" Ryoma asked over dinner.

All the regulars were sitting together and enjoying quiet time.

"Huh, you believe in God and stuff?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Well, not exactly, it's just something that my mom said..."

"What did she say?" Oishi asked

"She said that people who commit suicide, goes to Hell, so I just wondered..." he trailed off, lost in thoughts.

"Fsssshh, baka. Only Catholics believe that".

"You want to fight, Viper?" Momoshiro yelled angrily

"Bring it, stupid peach" Kaidoh answered just as fiercely.(1)

"For God's sake, can't you just shut up?"

Everyone turned to see Ayane standing behind them.

"What a coincidence. We were just talking about him" Fuji laughed.

"About who?" Ayane asked

"About God" Tezuka said as he motioned for Ayane to sit beside him

"Why are you talking about God?" she said as she sat down beside Tezuka.

"Momo wonders if Heaven and Hell exists because committing suicide is a sin and his mother said that Romeo and Juliet went to Hell" Came the very weird explanation from the regulars.

"I see" Ayane said, sweat dropping.

"It's just that…If Heaven is in heaven, where is Hell?"

"Hello. Hell is obviously down" Eiji said and pointed down.

"Perhaps Heaven and Hell is two metaphorical worlds. It looks exactly like it do here, only heavenly or hellish" Tezuka offered.

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak this much" Ayane said and all the regulars nodded.

"Anyway, I know where Hell is" Ayane said and continued to eat.

This caught everyone's attention.

"You know where it is? How?" Fuji asked curiously

"I know because I've been there" Ayane said as she laughed.

"Hell is in Norway" she said smilingly

"What is Norway?" Eiji asked excitedly

"Norway is a country" Oishi informed him

"Never heard about it" Eiji and Momoshiro said at the same time.

"It lies in the north and is the neighbour country of Sweden. The Vikings are mostly from there" Inui said as he flipped through his notebook.

"I know about the Vikings. They are the people with those hats and those beards" Eiji bounced excitedly.

"Yes" everyone sweat dropped except Momoshiro, because he didn't even know that.

"Continuing" Inui said as he turned to Ayane. "Why do you say that Hell is in Norway?"

"You see, I lived there for a year once because of school. I lived in a town called Trondheim. Just outside town, on the way to the airport, Hell is situated. I must say, I was a little shocked when I saw the sign; 'Welcome to Hell' and when we drove past Rica Hell Hotel. But the funniest part was when we entered Hell Tunnel" Ayane laughed when she saw the regulars' stunned faces.(2)

"Once a little boy started crying because he was so scared" she laughed again.

"Interesting" Inui said as he scribbled into his notebook

"Actually, Hell is two places in Norway".

"Care to explain?" Inui asked

"Sure" Ayane beamed and began her long and interesting explanation.

----

"Today was an interesting day, right?" Momoshiro said tiredly

"Just go to sleep" came the muffled reply from Ryoma.

"I can't. I'm too excited about tomorrow"

"It will come faster if you sleep" Ryoma said irritated

"I don't want it to come faster"

"Then shut up so I can sleep"

"But I'm bored"

"Take a walk"

"I'm too tired"

"Go to sleep"

"I'm not that tired"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and rolled over to where Momoshiro lay

"What are you doing?" Momoshiro asked suspiciously as Ryoma crawled into his futon.

"Then can I keep you occupied for a while" Ryoma smiled as he cuddled closer to Momoshiro.

"I guess this is ok" he smiled.

* * *

(1) Momo means peach...(or was it momoi...? O.o)

(2) yes it's true. and very fun The tourists always freak out about that.

So... The performance in next chapter. it's going to be a long one (perhaps I'll split the chapter in two..

Anyways, rumors have spread, so almost all the other tennis teams are coming. It'll be fun Fufufu


End file.
